The City
or just the The Megapolis is a major urban area of Gimel.US, it doesn't have an official name. Geography/Description The City's location is roughly equivalent to New York - Boston corridor, but further offset to the northeast, where Brockton Bay and its portal were located.We’d bled into the areas surrounding the portals. Brockton Bay had been the first, but we’d had a few in a few major cities and New York was a big one. The cluster of settlements around the portals in the northeastern US and people’s desire to have ready access to that cluster and the resources, community, information and security it afforded had played a big part in the megalopolis forming. One blob around New York, one blob around the New Brockton settlement, clusters south of New Brockton, near what would or should be Boston, and everything had spread out or extended from there, mostly hugging the coast and connecting to one another. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.2 At the second year it already had a population of roughly 50 millionGimel has five major points of settlement, with civilization finding its foothold around these points. The City, as of yet unnamed, is the primary US point of settlement and one of the primary waypoints. The City is a megalopolis with a commonly cited population of fifty million. - Glow-worm P.6 (something around the half of the North-American survivors)Of the five people contending for mayorship over the city, where roughly half of the North American survivors of Gold Morning were staying, he polled in fourth place. - Excerpt from Shadow Interlude 5x II The city grew rapidly, with new stores and skyscrapers every day,11:11:47 Moonsong: And your family? Your parents? I liked them when I saw them. 11:12:00 Cap: alive. we’re in the city. they’re trying to come to terms with things 11:12:35 Cap: things are really coming together like crazy. new skyscrapers every day, new stores. good and almost like a city in Earth Bet but it isn’t really home 11:15:08 Moonsong: It isn’t. We’re in the city too. 11:16:17 Cap: You and your folks? they’reokay? 11:17:40 Moonsong: They’re good. Dad is taking a shot at mayor or councilman. We’ll see what happens - Glow-worm P.2 so bright yellow construction equipment and the gold-tinted windows of skyscrapers dominate the skyline,The skyline was a half-and-half mix of skyscrapers and buildings in progress. The latter were skeletons of tall buildings in the process of being filled in and put together, and hazard signs, tarps, the materials that made up the countless cranes and the painted letters on steel girders were all in bright yellows. The completed skyscrapers were paneled with mirrored or reflective glass that were tinted in that same hue. All put together, the light that bounced off of the city and reached skyward gave the clouds linings that were gold, not silver. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 despite the implications attached to that color from Gold Morning. Streets and parks of city are filled with numerous memorial pillars, honoring lives lost during Scions rampage.Daybreak 1.1 Due to lack of city planning road traffic is quite bad. Although refugees lack a proper government,We have no authorities. We have no system of government. We have no national cape team or licensed heroes. We can’t even agree on a name for Gimel’s megalopolis! - Glow-worm P.8 there was mention of a Mayor and city council, as well as functioning, although understaffed on periphery, police force. The inner, urbanized parts of the city had standardized rents, but not the sprawl, which was mostly farms'► Venturain' Replied on August 22nd, Y1: the corner world places aren’t inherently bad tho, right? we (my family) just got into the city one month ago. right away pressure pressure. we can move into city but standardized rent and we need to earn wage and we may be asked to move. best option is to move to city periphery and farm. they say they will give us tools and resources to get started but good spots are taken or very far away and farming isn’t easy corner worlds are closer in a way. go to noon, go to wherever from there. if we aren’t reconstruction or farming we aren’t wanted. so why become cogs in the city’s machine? we can strike off on our own. minor risk but total freedom - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.6 and tent cities. Distinction between urban centers and rural periphery is somewhat blurry — need for proper housing is still high, so people settle in apartments instead of private houses even in "rural" areas.We’ve got these long narrow bands of mingled city and agriculture connecting the primary settlement points, to the point it’s hard to say where one thing starts and the other ends. And instead of building five big houses they’d rather build an apartment building that hosts twenty, which makes things fuzzy with the distinctions of urban and rural. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.2 Two years after Gold Morning large sections of the city were still without power routinly at night.Shadow 5.7 As such candles returned to widepread useage as light sources,interlude 5d II and were presumably a sound economic investment. Residents Organizations *The Wardens **Advance Guard **Foresight **The Attendant **The Shepherds (defunct) *Auzure *PRTCJ Individuals *Capricorn and their family *Moonsong ** Moonsong's father - running for councilman or mayor. *Strange_MammalCurious_Cephalopod: ? Did you disconnect? Heart_Shaped_Pupil: So I was thinking we should meet in the city. You were talking about logistics and I was thinking about where eveyrone was. you’re closest to me and we’re the same age I think? - Glow-worm P.6 *Ashley Stillons *Kenzie MartinCurious_Cephalopod: …the problem is we’re so geographically spread out. even if we discount R. of5: I’m aiming to move into the city. There are complications - Glow-worm P.6 *Mark and Carol Dallon *Victoria Dallon *Crystal Pelham Points of Interest *Two main origin-settlements: **New Brockton **New York Central ***The Wardens Fortress-Headquarters *Cedar Point *Stratford airfield - One of the earliest settled areas following the evacuation.Stratford station and the surrounding neighborhood were an area of the megalopolis I primarily knew for its airfield. Helicopters were in and out, and as someone who often had to fly past, I had to be mindful of the airspace. I usually flew low or gave it a wider berth, using the highway to the north as my guide. Now that I was in the neighborhood and moving at a walking pace, I could see it was one of the quainter areas. It was one of the first areas to be settled, and the buildings were smaller, with more houses. Not too dissimilar to my mom’s neighborhood. Even the apartment buildings were three or four floors tall at the highest. Like many of the buildings in the early settlements, they’d been built broad rather than tall. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.6 *(New) Boston cluster ** Fenway Station *Canaan — a peripheral town some distance away, known territory of The Fallen.Flare 2.1 *New Haven — close to a Fallen settlement.Flare 2.1 It has its own portal to Earth Bet. *Portals: **Two to Earth Bet ***One in the east of the city.I have access through the portal at the east of the city. When I go through I’ve been doing loops through the old neighborhoods to see what I can scrounge up. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.1 ***One in New York Central area. **One to Earth N near the Norwalk-Fairfield (Norfair) span **Big cluster of portals in New York Central area New Brockton It is an active port, filled with heavy industry and crowded to the point of barely being contained by surrounding geography. The buildings are abundantly decorated with murals, many of them are nature themed. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.7 New Brockton is noticeably haunted by the ghost of old Brockton Bay: some of city layout is directly copied (Towers, Downtown, Lord Street); and while current New Brockton is evading socioeconomic instability, which is rising in the greater megapolis, it is unknown if success is going to last long-term or the economic demise of the old city will repeat itself.New Brockton felt like it sat on that brink between relevance and ruin. As a settlement, it was defined by tall buildings and the edifices of heavy industry. There were ships finding their way past each other on the water and big brick buildings with black plumes of smoke rising from their chimneys. Already back to the ways of an era that predated me, cutting corners to produce more at a cost to tomorrow. It was crowded and bursting at the seams, and it had been for a while now, trying to grow despite the constraints of water and mountain around it. It didn’t escape me that the settlement continued to chug along while the gears and belts of the greater megalopolis were grinding to a stop under strikes and shutdowns ... The racist graffiti no longer dominated downtown, though I did see some, with half of it partially painted over or altered. Many of the people who had lived and thrived in Brockton Bay had made their way here, after all. An attempt had been made to use wall space, to give the tenements-and-factories color when mirrored windows on skycrapers didn’t steal it from the sky or water. Murals now decorated many of the walls and building fronts, no doubt an attempt to leave less open wall space for the gang tags and symbols. Animals and symbols of humanity like clasped hands covered residential areas. Green trees, branches, and lush mountains painted almost ironically on the sides of factories and power plants. There were places that mirrored home, in layout and the buildings that had been placed. The area that had been the Towers at the southwest corner of the city was still the Towers. Downtown was still where Downtown had been. A Lord Street stabbed north-to-south through the settlement. Despite the attempts, it wasn’t home. It came from something different. Excerpt from Glare 3.1 Boston It is more of a district of the megalopolis, than independent city. The resemblance to old Boston is mostly cosmetic, with common to megalopolis early housing being decorated with brownstone and brick. Although calling the area "New Boston" is still unpopular. In contrast, Boston cape scene mostly consist of independent individuals as Wardens influence did not spread there yet.Boston. New Boston, but all attempts to make that stick had failed, in a stark contrast to how Brockton Bay had been so ready to rechristen itself as New Brockton. Boston wasn’t a city, really. It was more of an Über-neighborhood, one set of tiles in the vast, disappearing-into-the-horizon expanse of city that was the megalopolis. It wasn’t really Boston, either. Attempts had been made to make Boston resemble its former self, but materials were different, everything was new, and the golden patina remained. Fenway Station. A transportation hub, surrounded by quickly thrown-together homes that attempted to stay hidden or camouflaged among the brownstone and brick fixtures with gold-tinted windows. The Boston neighorhoods had heroes of their own. Independents, and small teams separate from the Wardens. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8 Gallery Ward_Illustration.jpg|The golden streets by Lonsheep History Background Had no humans for a while. Post-Echidna A portal that had been made to send some lost people back to their earth. It was reposition to this Earth Gimel and explored by people. Settlers were sent in and helped spur Brockton Bays economic redevelopment. Post-Timeskip More settlers came in. New Brockton was developed. Gold Morning At the beginning of the event most of the North American population was moved into Earth Gime. As such Refugee camps were everywhere. Glow-worm There was a immense and unparalleled construction boom, with resources provided by Earth Cheit, for some reason it was made gold. Early-Ward Interesting things were happening. Category:City